Never Say Goodbye
by Degrassi-hotti
Summary: Sean and Emma just friends? New girl? a dance? read to find out cause i suck at summaries.
1. A new friendship?

Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson had been broken up for almost two years. It was the 10th grade for Sean and the 9th grade for Emma. They hadn't spoke or seen each other either since their break-up. Emma saw at the mall once, but didn't bother to say hi. She was too scared to fall back in love with him.

First week of the last marking period of school was almost over. Sean was walking with some of his friends when he saw Emma Nelson. He didn't want her to seem him.....

"Sean... Sean Cameron?" Too late.

"Hey, Emma." Sean kept walking.

"Sean...wait..." Sean stopped. The bell would ring any minute and he couldn't be late again for auto shop. "Sean... I was hoping that when I saw you this year... maybe we could be friends. Or try to start a friendship."

"Yeah... sure... whatever..." Sean looked around. "Hey Spin! Wait up." He jogged up to Spin. Then they ran to class. Sean was really nervous to see Emma. He liked her but... not actually _like_ her. He wanted a friendship. It was better than avoiding her. He was so confused. Sean decided to talk to Craig about it. After Ashley dumped him, he got a new girlfriend... Natalia.

"Hey Craig...Nat... wait up." Sean said as he saw the love birds walking to lunch.

"Hey Sean. You look like you need a hug." Natalia gave Sean a hug. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, thanks. Actually I need some advice."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well... It turns out that Emma is here this year. She wants to be friends."

"Do _you _want to be... friends?" Craig asked. He kinda knew how Sean felt, if he felt the same, because before Natalia and he got together officially, they were _just friends_.

"Yeah I want to be _just friends_ with her... but I think she wants to be more."

"Dude, how many times have you talked her?" Natalia asked.

"Once." Natalia and Craig looked at each other then Sean. "But I know because she used the same voice two years ago when she wanted to be together...again."

"You need to just talk to her. See how things go to make sure that it is _just friends_ too." Natalia smiled. "Have I said how much I love you lately?" She kissed Craig and Craig kissed her back.

"Yeah... thanks for the...uh... 'advice' with that." Sean walked to lunch.

Taking Craig and Natalia's advice, Sean decided to call Emma. When he called, she almost sounded excited and happy.

"Hey Emma. Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. Like go to the movies or something."

"Sure. Sounds great. Oh... listen I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." She hung up. Sean sighed.

The next day at school, Sean and Emma passed but didn't say hello. At lunch, things were a little twisted. He over heard Emma and Manny talking.

"... and then he asked to go to the mall this weekend." Emma almost squealed. Manny smiled really big. Her eyes were wide.

"So... you guys have a date?" Manny whispered. She sounded sick.

"I think so... it's just... I can't believe I have feelings for him... again."

Sean continued to walk. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

"Craig, she likes me! That wasn't supposed to happen. My change was supposed to repel her." Sean said as he sat down. He didn't notice Craig and Natalia kissing. "Ugh! What do I have to do to..." Sean looked over and saw Craig and Natalia kissing. "Oh..."

"Like I said... talk to her. Of course... It is _your_ fault that she thinks you asked her out on a date." Natalia responded once Sean had retold his story.

The weekend came fast. It was Saturday. Sean and Emma were at the movies. The only problem Sean had was seeing a romantic/horror movie. The movie felt like forever. Emma kept leaning closer to him in her seat. Sean kept getting up to "use the bathroom" or "get some food." Emma left once the entire movie.

"Em, can I asked you something?"

"Of course, Sean, what is it?"

"We are _just friends_ right?" Sean hoped.

"Well...uh... yeah... I guess so."

"Ok, good. I mean I... well... I just don't want to start anything... any time soon."


	2. Just Friends?

After the weird "date" with Emma, Sean decided that his feelings for Emma might not have changed since they first had gotten together. He knew that getting with Emma was a bad idea.

"Dude, don't worry." Craig assured him. "If things don't work out as friends... well..." Craig looked at Natalia.

"...then you should just get used to being a loner and-"Natalia continued.

"-deal with Emma being in the same school as you." Craig finished.

"But you guys," Sean started, then he saw Emma. Emma walked past Sean, stopped, and then kept going.

"Wow! She does like you." Natalia said. "Especially since a girl just doesn't do that."

"Do what?" Sean asked.

"Stop and keep going." Craig replied.

"I need to get to class." Sean suddenly said.

"Alright class, I have paired you up to work on a website. (Simpson hands out papers.) The website must be about you and your partner. It's a fairly simple website. Likes and dislikes. Common interests. Things like that." Sean looked at his paper. _Emma Nelson_ was next to partner. He looked at Natalia. Her partner was Craig. _Of course_, Sean thought to himself.

(Sean, are you comfortable with us being partners? -Em-) A message came on Sean's screen.

(Emma, I guess. It doesn't matter. –Sean-)

(Can you meet me after school at my house? –Em-)

(Sure. Whatever.) Emma looked behind her at her first love. Sean just sat there. The rest of the class everyone made plans for the project.

After school, Sean walked over to Emma Nelson's home. It suddenly felt just like yesterday that he was coming over for dinner with Emma and her parents.

Sean knocked on the door hoping Emma's mom wouldn't answer. He looked down at the newly painted porch.

"Hey Sean, nice to see you again." Spike said when she saw Sean at the door.

"You too Ms. Simpson." Sean tried to smile. He looked up and saw Emma wearing a nice outfit. It reminded him of their first date a couple years ago.

"Hey Sean. Mom, we're going to go up and do the project in my room." Emma said noticing her mom blocking Sean's entrance.

"Okay. Have fun." Spike said with a huge smile.

"Sorry about that." Emma said when they reached her room. It was different from the last time Sean was there. Bigger maybe?

"So, uh, the project." Sean said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah." Emma agreed. She turned the computer on and waited for it to load. Her fingernails were blue, like the color of her eyes. Sean shook his head and tried to snap out of it. His eyes met hers. Emma reached for a pencil and dropped it. Sean and Emma both went for it. Their hands touched and their mouths were close. Emma leaned in more. For a kiss? Sean tried to concentrate on something else. He looked down. Oops! That's her shirt... it's open. Sean got up.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"We can't do this. Not again." Sean said. He started to leave.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why can't we 'do this'?" Emma asked.

"I just... I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't think being together or friends is going to help our feelings." He started out the door. "I don't think we should be friends or be partners. I'm sorry." He left. Emma ran after him.

"So you're saying you _just_ want to be friends?"

"Yeah."


	3. Jessica Stone

Chapter 3: Jessica Stone

Even though Sean felt a little guilty about last night, he still knew that being friends would kill him. He had cared a lot for Sean.

"Craig, what am I going to do?" Sean asked after telling Craig and Natalia about last night.

"I think you should definitely get a new partner if you're gonna get 'wiggy' on her." Natalia suggested.

"I think you should continue the project. You might learn something new about her." He smiled and looked at Natalia, who giggled.

Craig, Sean, and Natalia walked down the hall to Craig's locker. Before they had reached the locker, Sean noticed a girl in all black talking to Ashley and Ellie. He hadn't seen her before.

"Craig, man, who is that?" Sean said, suddenly stopping and staring at the girl.

"Dude, don't stare!" Craig looked at the girl. Natalia looked over there after Craig and Sean turned away.

"Oh... I think that's the new girl." Natalia said.

"So you don't have a name for her?" Sean asked.

"Why don't you go over there and find out?" Craig suggested.

"Nah. She's talking to Ellie and Ashley..." Just as he said that he turned around to look at her and she was alone at her locker. "Fine. Whatever." Sean walked over to her locker. It was close to his so he just pretended to be interested in his locker. The girl noticed him and noticed her notebook at his foot. She crawled over to the notebook, but he had noticed and went for the notebook too.

"This yours?" Sean asked as he handed it to her. She took it and said nothing as she got up and walked to her locker.

"Excuse me?" Sean tried again. She looked at him with an evil look.

"Can I help you?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were new is all..." Sean said with a little anger in his voice.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She said not as angry.

"I just wanted to introduce myself but I guess you're too busy being a bitch to notice that I was just trying to be nice!" He said this and turned quickly around and walked over to Craig and Natalia.

"Well?" Craig asked.

"What a bitch!" Sean exclaimed.

"She doesn't seem to care." Natalia said nodding in the girl's direction. Sean looked she had a smile on her face and was walking over to them.

"Tell me what happens at lunch k?" Craig said. He and Natalia left Sean standing by himself.

"You got guts." Sean heard someone say behind.

"Thanks." He said as he turned around. Then he noticed it was the girl he had called a bitch. "What do _you_ want?"

"I just thought that it was cool the way you took my attitude."

"What's your problem anyways?"

"Trust. I don't trust anyone but myself." She explained.

"I know how that is." Sean said with a partial smile.

"I noticed." She paused. "I'm Jessica Stone."

"Sean."

"Got a last name?"

"Cameron."

"Well, Sean Cameron, it was nice pissing you off and making up. Maybe I'll see you later." She said, leaving him once again alone.

Jessica must have been psychic because the next class was with him.

"Jesse, over here." Jessica heard her new friend, Ashley Kerwin call.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Jessica asked as she took a seat in the back with Ashley.

"I saw you talking to Sean..." Ashley said with a worried look.

"Yeah. He's cool. Single too I hope." Jessica looked up from her binder that she had with her. Ashley shook her head.

"What?"

"Sean is bad news, Jess. I know you probably don't want to believe it, but he is. He hangs out with a guy named Jay. Both of them steal, Jess. Both of them." Ashley saw disbelief in her new friend's eyes.

"Well, if that is what he does then... oh well..."

"What?"

"Ash, the reason I moved was because I was a troublemaker. My parents couldn't handle it. They couldn't handle my bad rep down south...so we moved." Jessica looked at Ashley.

"Wow! I...I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I made a deal with my parents that if they cooled it down then I would keep a good rep up here." Ashley sighed with relief.

"Hey." A couple of familiar voices said behind the two talking Goths. Jessica turned around. Sean and another guy were sitting behind them.

"Hey Sean," Jessica said with a smile.

"Hey Ash," Craig said, trying to be polite to his ex.

"Whatever." Ashley said; she rolled her eyes.

-"Okay class, I'm going to begin by pairing you up in groups of four so that you can work on your plays that I assigned last time." Ms. Kwan looked up and saw Jessica. "Ms. Stone, you can work with Ms. Kerwin, Mr. Manning, and Mr. Cameron." Ashley and Jessica smiled.

"So what's the play thing about?" Jessica asked.

"We get to pick a scene from any of the Shakespeare plays and make it to be something rather than drama." Ashley tried to explain.

"Oooo sounds like fun!" Jessica said. "I have the perfect seen." She looked at Ashley and Craig. "You two wanna be Romeo and Juliet."

"My girlfriend wouldn't go for that." Craig said looking at Sean.

"He's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me." Ashley whispered.

"Okay... then Sean and I will be Romeo and Juliet." Jessica said with a slight smile.

"Who said we're doing Romeo and Juliet?" Sean asked, finally speaking up.

"Me. Do you have a problem with it?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," Sean replied.

For the rest of the class, they worked on the scene of Juliet's Window. Ashley would be the nurse and Craig would be Benvolio, Romeo's best friend and nephew of Montagues. Juliet would be played by Jessica. Romeo would be Sean.

"Okay. I did the same thing at my old school but I'm gonna change a couple of things." Jessica said as they discussed their comedy. The nurse would be prettier than Juliet. Juliet would have warts and be ugly. Romeo would be vain and selfish. Benvolio would be drunk. As Jessica told her new friends her idea, they all laughed and had a good time. Craig and Ashley even got along.

After class, Ashley and Jessica were talking about costumes. Craig was talking to Sean about the upcoming dance.

"...I can't believe you can't just go by yourself. I mean, it's great that couples will get to meet other couples but still." Craig said. He was a little upset about it being only couples. He was a couple... but it still bothered him for some reason.

"Well, at least you're in a couple. You and Nat are a great couple. You may even win cutest couple." Sean said. "Plus, you get to go to this stupid dance."

"Don't forget it's sort of a formal." Craig said a little disappointed. This was the dance that he and Ashley were going to attend when they were still a couple.

"What dance?" Jessica asked as she came up behind the two boys.

"Just a dress-up couples dance." Craig said. Just then his girlfriend came up and hugged him.

"Hi!" She kissed him.

"All better." Craig said with a laugh.

"Another horrible class with your ex?" Natalia asked.

"Actually," Craig looked from his girlfriend to Jessica. "It was okay. Ash, Jessica, Sean, and I are in a play together."

"Ash? You and Ashley are at speaking terms?" Natalia asked with a half disappointed smile. It had took Natalia most of the year just to become acquaintance with Ashley.

"Not exactly." Ashley piped up.

"Oh...hi Ashley." Natalia said, now blushing with embarrassment.

"We're just working on the English project so that Jess and I can get an A." Ashley said jokingly.

"Oh...Well, Craig and I will see you at lunch, Sean." Natalia pulled Craig to the side and started kissing him.

"So... the dance?" Jessica said.

"What about it?" Sean replied.

"Are you going with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one." Sean said a little disappointed.

"Ash, you going?"

"Probably not. You?"

"I doubt it. I just thought it sounded it a little interesting."

"Wanna go?" Seam asked suddenly. He surprised Jessica, Ashley, and himself.

"What?"

"You wanna go with me, Jess?" Sean asked again.

"Sure." Jessica smiled. Just then a short girl with blonde hair walked up to Sean.

"Hey Sean." It was Emma.

"Hey, Emma."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Actually-" He was cut off.

"Because I know that we're only supposed to be friends, but Manny and JT are going and they want me to go... but it's only for couples. So I was thinking..."

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stone. Sean's date." Jessica said sliding in between them and sliding her hand to his and locking with his.

"Oh..." Emma paused. "I'm Emma Nelson, Sean's ex-girlfriend he still has feelings with." Emma said. Jessica looked at Sean, who looked down to the floor.

"We'll see about that." Jessica surprised everyone when she kissed Sean. Hands on each cheek and lip to lip contact. Emma got mad and walked off.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley said while laughing.

"Call me later, kay?" Jessica said this and then walked off with Ashley.

"Dang, Jess. What was that?"

"She was getting on my nerves. I could tell that Sean didn't like the situation so I kissed him." She and Ashley looked back at him. He had the same shocked face as he did when he was kissed.

TBC...

Just so you know... I don't hate Emma. I just like messing. Read to find out what happens.


End file.
